


Vixx Kink Drabbles

by emothy



Category: VIXX
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boys in Skirts, Feminization, Gender Play, M/M, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: Drabbles using prompts from here!1.   n/hyuk » size difference2.   ken/ravi » feminine terms used for males3.   leo/hyuk » 69ing





	1. n/hyuk » size difference

**n/hyuk » size difference**

-

Sanghyuk laces his fingers into Hakyeon's, planting their hands either side of Hakyeon's head, palm-to-palm, and Hakyeon can't help but glance at them entwined; contrasting tan and pale, slender and thick. 

"When did you get so big?" Hakyeon asks. Sanghyuk has been growing up beside them this entire time, all these years, how did he not notice? His reply is a smirk and a hip roll from Sanghyuk; because yes, he's grown between the legs, too. 

"Worried I'm going to hurt you, hyung?" He asks, eyes going wide in mock-concern. Hakyeon yanks his hand from Sanghyuk's grip, causing Sanghyuk to slip down onto his elbow. Hakyeon grabs him by his newly lowered chin and squeezes teasingly, shaking Sanghyuk's head back and forth for him while Sanghyuk's mouth forms an 'o' of surprise. 

"Not at all," Hakyeon says, breaking out of his stern look and into a relaxed, easy smile. "I've taught you well. Just prep hyung exactly the same way hyung has always done it for you."

-


	2. ken/ravi » feminine terms used for males

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan wants to play pretend, Wonshik isn't so sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT FORCED FEMINISATION. Gender-based roleplay.

**ken/ravi » feminine terms used for males**

-

"Come on," Jaehwan says, tilting his head until his wig shakes, and sliding Wonshik's hand down to the hem of the miniskirt, "tell me you want to fuck my hot pussy."

Wonshik's fingers tremble and clench into a ball instinctively. "I can't do that!" He half-laughs and half-gasps, and Jaehwan frowns. 

"Am I not woman enough for you?" He asks. When Wonshik shakes his head to deny that's the issue he says, "fine then! Tell me you want to suck my sweet tits instead." 

Wonshik breaks down into nervous giggles. He clutches at Jaehwan's hip and pulls him close, their bodies hot and slotting enticingly against one another. That's _definitely_ not the issue at all. 

"I can't say those things; they're too derogatory!" Jaehwan blinks at Wonshik.

"What do you want to say then? That you want to _kiss_ my delicate _breasts_? Make _love_ to my... what's wrong with pussy? There are no good words for ladyparts! Urgh, hyung is so much better at this."

"Hakyeon?" Wonshik asks, and even as he does it sounds ridiculous, because who else? Taekwoon? Taekwoon having sex with Jaehwan in drag, with him asking to be referred to as "Jen" (Jaehwan plus Ken, of course) and his body parts imagined as different? No chance. No chance in hell.

"Yes, Hakyeon! He'll whisper whatever filth you want into your ear. I swear if I had a pussy for real he'd get me spontaneously wet--"

"That's too much infomation, hyung," Wonshik says, cringing. 

"I'm very good at the romantic genre, too!" Hakyeon yells from outside the bedroom door, voice trailing as he walks past. "And Jaehwannie is great when the roles are reversed and he's the man! Why don't you two try it that way?" 

-


	3. leo/hyuk » 69ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _what he really wants is some mutual attention_

**leo/hyuk » 69ing**

-

Hyuk pouts his lips and closes his eyes to give his face a sense of serenity as he sucks the tip of Taekwoon's cock obscenely. Taekwoon-hyung likes quiet, blissful moments. He slides a hand into Hyuk's hair and threads his fingers through it fondly, his only concession to acknowledging Hyuk's skill being the way his grip tightens momentarily every so often and the way he lets out a soft, angelic gasp when he does. 

Hyuk doesn't mind doing this for his hyung at all, but he also can't resist flustering Taekwoon; Taekwoon-hyung's orgasms hit harder when he's being emotionally pushed. Hyuk licks his lips as he pulls away, and places a hand on Taekwoon's solid pec as he looks at Hyuk questioningly.

"Lie back," Hyuk says, leaning into his hand. Taekwoon is still puzzled but does as requested, allowing himself to be manipulated backwards. Hyuk gets back to work lavishing kisses on his cock as a reassurance, but what he really wants is some mutual attention. He works at the fastenings on his pants, wriggling out of them with ease from where he is on the floor at the end of the bed. 

When he climbs on he straddles Taekwoon's face, but in the position that he can go back to blowing Taekwoon at the same time. His cock is obviously stiff and aching for attention, but Hyuk doesn't say anything about it, licking a path along the top of Taekwoon's cock the way he doesn't usually get to because this angle is new to them. 

Taekwoon isn't completely clueless; he reaches up to stroke light, teasing fingers down Hyuk's length, making his body shudder uncontrollably.

"You know what I want, hyung?" He asks, eyes widening at himself as he realises he's panting the words. 

"I'm not sure..." Taekwoon admits in that gentle voice of his. The way he's quiet makes it seem like he's embarrassed, and yet he never hesitates to admit when he doesn't know something. It makes him seem much stronger than the average person somehow. 

"Want you to take care of me the way I'm taking care of you, hyung," Hyuk says, wrapping a firm hand around the middle of Taekwoon's cock in order to press a sloppy kiss to the head. "It's a mutual thing, isn't it?" He kisses it again, slower this time. "Hyungs look out for and take care of their dongsaengs, and dongsaengs take the pressure off their hard-working hyungs."

"Oh," Taekwoon says. That's all he says - _oh_ \- but Hyuk has learnt over time how to make things make sense to Taekwoon, and that's enough. That one word means he gets it. And then his curious lips, his careful mouth is on Hyuk's cock to kiss it delicately and Hyuk is bucking down towards him already. 

"It's just," Taekwoon adds suddenly, out of nowhere, "I've never done it like this before. This position." 

Hyuk nearly splutters in the middle of stretching his mouth around Taekwoon's cock. "Hyung, _really_? You've been best friends with Hakyeon-hyung for _how many years now_ and he's never tried sixty-nining with you?" 

-


End file.
